A Beginning
by ScarletSecrets1234
Summary: Sigyn has known Loki her whole life, and is used to his mischevious ways. But, when one prank goes too far, she wonders if he actually cares about anything. Loki/Sigyn. Pre-movie. One-shot.


_This is just a cute, short little one-shot I dreamed up a few months ago that I never published. I figured I might as well share it with you. Enjoy! :)_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Marvel. This was just for fun!_

* * *

**A Beginning**

Sigyn had known Loki for most of her life.

Sometimes, that was a blessing. There were times when his antics were amusing and helped her recover from a particularly stressful or overwhelming day. His magic lessons were relaxing and not at all like those of her tutor, who expected more from her than she was able. Loki, though much younger than her 'esteemed tutor', was able to teach her well. He understood what made her want to learn, and used that to motivate the young girl into reaching her goals. He was intellignet, and one of the only people in Asgard she could have an engaging conversation with.

These were the times when she was grateful to be his friend. She was grateful he looked out for her, and grateful to be the only one who really knew him. She was the one who saw him when he was vulnurable, when he was upset about Thor, when he just needed someone to talk to who wouldn't judge him for saying what was on his mind.

But there were other times when she wondered if Loki actually cared about her, or if she was just another source of amusement.

She had fallen in the mud, due to another one of his mischievous acts. Needless to say, she was not amused in the slightest. He simply sat there and laughed at her as she futilely attempted to remove the mud from her dress. She was currently learning magic, but did not have Loki's level of skill yet, and, honestly, she doubted she ever would.

The young goddess turned to him, looking stunned and very upset. He was still smiling, but his laughter had stopped, and the smile was slowly falling, as well. He must have realized she wasn't as amused by the situation as she usually was.

Sigyn turned around, feeling tears well up in her eyes. This dress had cost her father a lot, and she knew he would be displeased with her if she returned home in this state. She sighed, and blinked back the tears. It would not help if she began crying. She _wouldn't_ cry in front of Loki. He'd already humiliated her enough, and gotten her into enough trouble today. She didn't want to lose more of her dignity.

Loki was now frowning—where was the laughter, or the eye-rolling? He'd only done it as a joke. Usually, she understood that. It was one of the reasons he allowed her to call him a friend. It was one of the reasons he would call her a friend, though he would never say it directly. She seemed truly angry with him, as she stormed off without even muttering a 'goodbye'. He watched her walk away, concerned but uncertain of what he should do.

When Sigyn returned home, she was indeed greeted by her father in the way she expected. He yelled and called her careless, and even when she tried to tell him it wasn't her fault, he still did not listen. She quickly fled to her room, listening to her mother attempt to calm her angry father.

When she entered her room, there he was, holding out something in his hands. It was a beautiful golden color, slightly darker than her hair, and certainly more elegant than the dress that he ruined. He held it out to her somewhat awkwardly, and while he did not apologize, she knew this was the only way he knew how. She froze for a moment, and Loki shifted, obviously uncomfortable with her stare.

She smiled at him, forgetting her anger and took the dress. She couldn't resist moving in and hugging him, and knew that he did care about her, even if he didn't quite know how to show it.

* * *

_Well, that's it. It was just a short little cute thing I dreamed about and had to write. Hope you enjoyed! _

_As a side note, to anyone who reads my Star Wars fanfic, the next chapter is in the works and should be up soon! :)_


End file.
